Our Past(decides our future)
by K1-B0 Lost Memories
Summary: Saiouma oneshot


Fleeting days,sleepless nights.

Time had sped by for Shuuichi and Kokichi at two different ,when they were together,and the constant tick tock of the clock blended in with the seconds,until they checked their watches and it was midnight in the time of the blink of an ,when they were apart,and the minutes dragged on by,everything in slow motion as they sat in two different classrooms,desperately hoping,hoping for the day to end.

Shuuichi was a outcast,lonely,sad,depressed,willing to do anything in order to make his life by himself,he would sit in the dark,earphones and unheard music blocking out the rest of the cold mocking world,waiting for the glimmer of light that would bring him the slightest bit of excitement.

Kokichi was a liar,an lied to impress,to have fun,to make people fear and burst out in ugly was sadistic and manipulative,and he was the spice to Shuuichi's icy blank danced to his own tune,breaking all the rules in order to be noticed.

(They fit together perfectly,two pieces of the same puzzle,the outcast and the liar)

At three o' clock,the school bell would chime and Shuuichi would bolt out of the classroom,books and pens tumbling out of his bag in his haste as he was dragged away by invisible would always be waiting,waiting at the same place,a damp alley,dark,dirty, _mysterious_.A smirk would be directed to him, along with a few mischievous chuckles.

Purple eyes like violets would shine,and Shuuichi would be sucked in,deeper than before.

(He never minded)

The sun set,and cherry blossoms would scatter on marble would race along the streets,lost in their own world where Kokichi was the leader,and Shuuichi his right hand they would laugh and laugh and laugh away the abandonment,the pain,the feeling of being lost,drowning in their own acidic laughter at the edge of a rooftop.

Again and again,there were risks,and near brushes with the officials and it was exhilarating,and wild,and Shuuichi loved every single moment of it.

Kokichi was obsessed with chaos and would flick lit matches into dustbins and over fences and watch as flowers,shubbery and wood burst into leaping flames,collapsing and withering into ashes and charred excitement would race in his wide eyes,reflecting golden red colours,and liquid lavender would burn,infecting Shuuichi with a rush as he was handed a lighter.

Adrenaline would pump through him as liquid fire burned through his veins,and he would rise to the challenge,watching as his normal,boring life melted away to would hear Kokichi's ecstastic Nishishishi cackles out next to him,and above their heads,the stars would shine brightly in their own little world.

Shuuichi was as bad as Kokichi,the willing servant to a king of lies,and it was from Kokichi that he learnt to twist and make believe,to put on a mask like Kokichi did and play were both clever,too clever,and teachers would often sigh,'If only they didn't know each other,they would be doing so much better at school.'

Neither of them really cared about any of that.

(And neither of them had parents who would care about that)

It was in summer when they would discover from then all,they were both drawn in,blood,tears and death attracting them like bees to would spend hours and hours in front of the tv,crying and joking about murder and was a game to them,even if the characters were real people and the deaths were so painfully(not painfully) realistic.

It was in summer when they started their relationship.

"My beloved Shuuichi chan…"Kokichi would purr as he pressed light butterfly kisses to Shuuichi's neck and leave him aching for more."Kokichi…"Shuuichi would moan in return as he came undone within the purple haired boy,the other trembling in pleasure under him as dark bruises covered his hips and thighs from Shuuichi's gripping fingers.

Outside the window of their small dusty room,swallows would perch on the rafters of the room,and they would sing a too sweet melody that lamented the loss of two once innocent boys.

(A long time ago,Kokichi and Shuuichi may have heard that tune as they looked up in curiousity.)

(They would never hear it now,absorbed in their own fictional reality where birdsong was but a far off dream.)

Summer would end,and autumn would take its leaves like the fires they would set floating down from gray black would whoop like a child when he saw them,rushing over them and jumping,leaves crackling beneath his feet as he Shuuichi would just watch from the side,noting the sound and jotting down new ideas in his notebook.(It was the only secret he kept from a Kokichi)

Their games swirled on,turning monochrome shades into a whirlpool of purple and blue and replaced boredom,and sick fantasies took the place of bone and mind was filled with new wishes and hopes,dreaming of a place where he would brutally murder Kokichi,mutilate pale skin and doll eyes,make the other choke on their half truths as they spat out a vivid, _beautiful_ pink,and all in the name of love.

He would dream of accusing fingers,pointing at him as he wailed and shouted and pled for not guilty,until he broke down into would be the first blackened detective(a plot twist),and he would grin as he was led away to his execution.

(In Danganronpa,the only love was the love of killing)

"Neheheheheheh!"

Kokichi had doubled over in masochistic laughter when he had found out what Shuuichi had planned for purple eyes had blurred in hopeful despair and a gruesome smile, demonic, twisted his pretty face. Shuuichi had thought he would be mad, or at least disgusted, but he wasn't. "Nehehehehe!' He had crowed, spreading his arms and twirling. "I would love that, Saihara chan! You can kill me and break me and then you will join me in death!We can be together forever and ever and ever!"

Kokichi may have cried then, or maybe he hadn't, Shuuichi didn't remember. But tears slipping down their cheeks wouldn't be abnormal, and they never saw them through their carved masks of happiness.

(Who was the leader now?)

(Shuuichi turned their games around, sent his ideas into Kokichi's mind, and Kokichi followed him.)

(The world is…(not)... Ouma Kokichi's)

It was a countdown afterwards, time blurring by, hours, days, months? They couldn't tell the difference even when autumn slipped away, replaced by the first dregs of snow of wintertime. All they knew(had) was each other, the feeling of wind in their hair, hands intertwined, the dizziness of staring down from a great height, the buzzing sound of screams and angry yelling as they got into trouble. Kisses were shared as they devoured each other in a lustful, sweaty mess, skin on bare skin and far away galaxies in hazed purple eyes.

Tick Tock,Tick Tock. Their last days beforeir the final leap blew away in a winter storm, exploding into pieces like the fireworks on New Year's Eve.

Christmas arrived, and so did their new futures. Shuuichi was accepted, and so was Kokichi. They would destroy each other on live television and the world that had once hated them would love them for their evil sides which they had never shown.

The Ultimate Detective prepared to kill.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader prepared for death.

A few wires, electric shock. Memories of lamplit streets under pounding feet, gardens and sheds flaring into burning gold, nights cuddled under a gray white moon disappeared,under the past of a completely new person.

The Ultimate Detective prepared to survive.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader prepared to save.

Shuuichi had been infamous for being an outcast, for being all the shades of wrong. Wrong turned to right, intelligence turned to talent and Shuuichi Saihara was reborn. (He was no longer evil)

Kokichi had been famous for his lies. He turned truth to lies, death to life, cast spells of hatred and spite in order to stop a killing game he chose to love. (Was he evil?)

A hydraulic press hovered above Kokichi in a sea of cold metal, and he remembered everything.

"Nishishishi.'' A leader laughs as he was crushed into dripping blood and oozing guts.

"Turns out my beloved Saihara chan didn't have the courage to kill me after all."

(Shuuichi and Kokichi had died when they were accepted into the 53rd season of the killing game.)

(The Ultimate Supreme Leader had died under a freezing silver sky, alone and unloved.)

(The Ultimate Detective lived on, regretful)


End file.
